To Have Loved and Lost
by InigoShadow92
Summary: My first real fanfic. When a gamer girl suddenly is warped to Hyrule, you can be sure that chaos ensues! a LinkXOC story. No flames, please!
1. Chapter 1

**The New Friends, Old Foes Saga: To Have Loved and Lost**

(author's note: This one may be kind of stupid, and short, but please read it and don't skip to the second one in the trilogy, because you will not understand the second one unless you read this one, too.)

Chapter 1

I am Brianna and this is my story about my trip to Hyrule. I had just beaten the Zelda: Ocarina of Time game for the 7th time and I headed outside to swing on the swingset in our backyard. After a few minutes I stopped swinging. "I'M SO BORED!"I yelled. Which was true. Nothing exciting had happened all summer. I started walking towards the house. I had walked about five steps and… "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"… the ground disappeared beneath me! I freefell for what seemed like hours. When I actually hit the ground, I blacked out. The next thing I knew, someone was yelling battle cries, and the voice was so familiar though I just couldn't put my finger on it.

Chapter 2

"Who are you, Gerudo child?" a deep male voice asked curiously, "are you alright?" "Well," I said sort of cockily, "I can't see straight, that's for sure." I was a little dazed from the fall, so I was not acting like myself. I tried to stand up, but I stumbled and fell. Once my mind gained composure, I realized what he had called me and said, "Hey! I'm not a Gerudo or a child either, thank you very much! Don't make fun of someone because they're short!" Once my daze wore off completely, I could see, and I nearly fell because of what I saw! I saw standing right in front of me a 17 year old man with blue eyes and blonde hair wearing a green tunic and a strange green hat along with brown boots and gauntlets. "Oh my God!" I whispered to myself, "I'm in Hyrule!" "Maybe I should talk to Zelda about this girl." Link mumbled to himself. He looked at me again. "You should come with me. By the way, if you are not a Gerudo, then what are you?" He said, and a boyish curiosity danced behind his eyes. "You would not begin to understand." I told him.

Chapter 3

It was the next day when we got to the castle. It was just like the castle in the ocarina of time game! I followed close to Link unsure of just what might happen should I get separated from him. I followed him to a door. Link knocked on the door. "Zelda?" He called. "Come in Link." came the answer from inside. Link opened the door and we both walked in. The hero and the princess exchanged greetings. Then Zelda spotted me. "And who might this be?" she asked Link. Oh great, I thought, more people treating me like a little kid. "She hasn't told me yet." Link explained, "I found her near the kokiri forest." "Oh really?" said Zelda. Then she turned back to me. "What's your name?" she asked me. I was so nervous I couldn't talk. She could tell that I was nervous, so she read my mind. I had been thinking about how cute Link was, but I stopped when Zelda gave me a look that said, "He's mine!" "Oh crap." I thought, "She's reading my mind!" I silently reprimanded her for listening to my thoughts until Zelda said, "Her name is Brianna and is not a Gerudo. The only reason she is not saying this herself is she is stunned she ever met us." "Is that so? When she saw me, at first she acted like she had seen one of the poe sisters." Link laughed as he said this. I finally spoke up. "I have seen the poe sisters before." "WHAT!?!" Link said looking startled. "I have seen the poe sisters before." I repeated, "I fought them, just as you did, though many times over." "I beat them!" Link said. "Well I beat Dodongo's cavern in less than five minutes, boss and all." I said, a look of pride on my face. "Y-you can't have done that, I DID!!!" Link yelled. Within five minutes we were in a full-blown argument. Link was stubborn to the last. At least I kept my cool, though. It was kind of fun messing with his mind. Link and I simultaneously turned away from each other. Zelda frowned and came over to Link to act as the peacemaker. "Link," She said, "Maybe we should give her a chance to explain. There must be a reason she said things like that." Link looked at her and sighed. "Oh, alright." He said, "But if I find out she is lying, I-I don't know what I'll do!" "I assure you, I have not lied since I was seven." I said. "Then explain already!" Link said. It was clear he was very agitated. "Calm down Link!" said Zelda, " Go on, Brianna." "You see," I said, trying to figure out how to explain, "I come from a place called America, which is so big about six Hyrules could fit side by side lengthwise within it. Your world is either unknown to the people, or it is just a game. No one, not even the guy who created the games, Shigeru Miyamoto, knows you are a real person. The closest thing to real you could be in America is virtual reality." I explained to him as best I could about how he was a video game character and everything else. "Well that was a mouthful." I said when I finished.

Ch. 4

I may as well have been babbling away to nothing for all I knew. It sounded crazy, but I was in Hyrule field. I could tell because the first second I had alone I pinched myself. It hurt like heck. Link and I were talking in Hyrule field near Lake Hylia. I had been talking about how I would like him to teach me to use a sword when the topic suddenly switched to my family. It had been a couple days since I had appeared near the kokiri forest and I was starting to miss home. What I missed the most was my best friend, Megan. Out of the blue I said, "I wish my friend Megan was here."

Meanwhile…

"I wonder what Scotland is like. I wonder if guys really do wear skirts there." Megan said to herself. Suddenly she was a foot off the ground and rising. "Cool! I'm floating! Ok, ok, too high, TOO HIGH!" Megan suddenly appeared in the sky above us. "Where am I? DAHHH!" Megan yelled as she fell. There was a sickening thud as Megan hit the ground. "That's gotta hurt." I said. Megan sat there for a few seconds and then sat up dazed and said, "Am I in Scotland cuz that green guy is wearing a skirt." I smirked and thought, _That's good ol' Megan for ya_. After that she plopped back down on the ground. Link knelt down next to her to check if she was okay. "Do you think she is going to be alright?" I asked him. "Looks like she's just passed out from the shock." He told me, "But what's Scotland?" "I'll explain later." I told him. Megan was sitting up again and now she had spotted me. "HI BRIANNA!!! Why are you in Scotland?" she asked me, "Why am I in Scotland? Where are the bagpipes? You're supposed to be carrying bagpipes, mister!" I sighed and thought, _Oh great_. "Megan, we are not in Scotland." I told her. "If we aren't in Scotland, then why is HE wearing a skirt?" she asked looking at Link very scared. "We are in a world I did not realize existed. Ya know the video game I am always talking about?" I asked Megan. "Yeah." She said. "We are in that video game." I told her flatly. "HOLY MOSES!!!" Megan yelled at the top of her voice. "Easy Megan! I think the people in the market could hear ya." I told her. (For people that have never played the game, the market is almost the farthest place you can go from Lake Hylia. Of course, if you haven't played it, then why would you be reading a fanfiction about it? The mysteries of this world…) "Where are we right now?" she asked me, "and don't tell me THAT'S Link!" she said pointing at Link. "That's him all right." I told her somewhat amusedly. "Uhh… Maybe we should go back to the castle. I bet your friend could stay there too." Link suggested still looking confused, "Now tell me, what, for the love of Nayru, is Scotland?"(Nayru is one of their goddesses, along with Farore and Din.) "I'll explain on the way." I said. And that's exactly what I did.

Ch. 5

Link was teaching me to fight with a sword and shield. I had seen him fight before thousands of times. I tried his attacks and half the time I failed. My reaction time was slow. "You'll do better next time." He always said when I failed, "Now let me show you again." We did this for a week, every day until I was so tired I could hardly stand, let alone walk. The next week we worked on dodging. Backflips, sidejumps, roll attacks, everything. We worked on that as hard as or harder than when we worked with swords. By the time the week was over, I was a match for the hero of time. I could beat him in a fistfight, and nearly beat him in a sword fight! I could dodge every single thing he threw at me! We had at least a single sword fight every day! I had bought an iron sword from a blacksmith at the market. By the time I got back to my room at the castle, I had a weird feeling. The same strange feeling I had had when Megan had fallen from the sky! I looked out my window. There was nothing unusual there. I decided to tell Megan all about it. I walked down the hall. Megan's room was only three doors to the left of mine. Link's room was closer, only one door to the left. I considered telling him about it, but Megan had been my confidante for a few years now, so I decided to tell her first. I knocked on her door. "Megan?" I said. "Come in Brianna." said Megan. I got right to the point. "Megan, have you noticed anything unusual?" I asked. "Brianna…" her voice trailed off. She had a horrified expression on her face. "Are you alright Megan?" I asked. I was getting worried because she was staring right at me! "Brianna!" she said, still looking horrified, "Your eyes!" I walked over to the mirror and looked at my eyes. The irises, which were normally brown, were now blood red.

Ch. 6

"What is happening to me?" I asked. I had found out just a few days ago that I had a strange type of foresight. That had come to my advantage two days before. Megan had been watching Me and Link swordfight when the weird feeling had happened again. "Megan! Watch out!" I had screamed, dropping my sword and running towards her. I pushed her out of the way as lightning struck the exact spot that she had been. It hit me in the lower back. That had knocked me unconscious, but when I woke up, I felt fine! There weren't even any marks where I got struck. I was thinking about it later. "Amazing." I said. "Yeah, I know. A blast like that could have killed you." Said Link. I jumped. "Link! I didn't know you were there." I said, calming myself down after being startled by his comment. Link smiled sweetly. "I'm glad you're alright." He said and we left for the castle courtyard.

I was practicing with my iron sword against Link when one of the palace guards challenged me. I had just beaten Link. "I want to see if you actually beat him or if he just let you win." Said the guard. "Shouldn't you be guarding something or someone?" asked Link, "I mean, that is your job." "Not right now. I'm off duty and I have time to waste." Said the guard. "I'll accept your challenge; just don't go crying to your mommy when you lose." I said, and the fight began. Link was watching the fight when Zelda sat next to him. "She's been doing really well, hasn't she?" asked Zelda. "Yeah. She's a real prodigy. She's been doing things lately that I couldn't do until I had become the hero of time." Said Link, laughing slightly. "You like her, don't you?" asked Zelda, knowing the look in his eyes when he was talking about me. It had once been the look he had had in his eyes when he talked to her. "Of course I like her; she's a very nice girl." Said Link lightly. "No, What I mean is, if you had the chance, would you be her boyfriend?" asked Zelda, looking like she already knew the answer. "Well, I haven't really thought about that." Said Link, "I really don't know." "Hey, Link!" I said, running up to him, "I won!" "Why am I not surprised? Oh, yeah, you beat me only a few minutes ago!" said Link, giving me a look. "You know what?" I asked Link. "What?" he said. "I feel like I've known you my whole life." I said. "Yeah?" said Link. He laughed. "Why are you laughing?" I asked. "I was just thinking the same thing about you." He said. I laughed and we hugged, knowing that, whatever we felt, there was someone who would always be there for us.

Ch. 7

Satisfied with my swordsmanship, Link decided to teach me archery the next day. The arrow almost always went where I wanted it to go. I pulled the arrow out of the target that Link had set up for me. "I'm going to keep practicing. You can take a break if you want." I said sighting with the bow. Link had been practicing with his sword ("Even a hero needs to keep his skills up!") "Oh, alright." said Link, glad that I had said that. Megan sat down next to him. "She likes you, you know." She told Link. "I know. We're friends" "No, the _other_ way!" said Megan. "What are you talking about?" said Link, confused. "YOU IDIOT! BF/GF, A.K.A. boyfriend/girlfriend. She _**likes**_ you." Said Megan, trying to explain my behavior, "I mean, look at her! The way she acts around you, you should know by now! Brianna was never an athlete. Now she's more athletic than anyone I know. It's all because of you, Link." Link just sat there, dumbstruck. (I guess he was too used to how the Zora princess expressed her feelings to him.) I walked over to Link, panting. "Are you ready to go back to the castle?" Link asked. "Yeah. I'm exhausted." I said. On the way back, I stopped Link. "Link?" I said. "Yeah, Brianna?" he asked. "I love you." I said, and I kissed him on the cheek. I smiled and walked on as Link stood, frozen to the spot; his hand over the spot on his cheek where I had kissed him. After a while, he noticed that I had gone on without him. "Hey!" he said. Then the hairs on the back of his neck stood up straight. He looked behind him at the tree that was there. "Funny. I thought I saw someone in that tree." He said, and he walked on. Unbeknownst to him, there was someone in that tree, thinking, "Brother, you are in for a big surprise later."

That night, I had a strange dream. It started out wonderful. Link and I were sitting on a bench watching the sunset. It gave me a feeling that was scared and excited, everything at once, to be in his strong arms. Then it started to rain, but we didn't care. We just stayed there. A flash of lightning showed me Link's silhouette, and then my dream turned into a nightmare that I could not escape. I saw a man whose body was a cutout of night, whose eyes were the color of freshly spilled blood, lacking both iris and pupil. He grabbed me by the shoulders. Link came and then fought the shadow-man, but ended up getting killed. I screamed as I watched the shadow pull his sword from Link's lifeless body. Then I woke up. Link burst into the room. "Brianna! Are you alright? You were screaming bloody murder!" He said, sitting next to me and holding me in his arms. That calmed me down. "I'm fine." I said, "It was just a dream."

Ch.8

The next day I had the weird feeling again. I looked out the window. Nothing. I looked in the mirror. "HOLY CRAP!!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. The pupils in my eyes were missing! Plus, my skin was a dark Grey color. Much darker than was the norm. I sprinted like someone was trying to kill me down to Megan's room. I slid on the floor and ended up running straight into the wall. I got back up and I walked right in without knocking. Her door was open. "Megan?!" I called, "Is it just me, or are my pupils gone and my skin has turned a dark grey?" "No, it's not just you." She said. "Great. I'm not crazy, but something's happening to me." I told her. Link walked in. "Is everything alright?" he asked. Megan told him everything, and then I looked up at him. "This is bad." He said. Over the week, even more changes started to occur. First, my hair, which was naturally a dark Brown, turned pitch-black. Then my skin turned the color of my hair. Lastly, the whites of my eyes disappeared. "Oh my god." I said one day to Link, "Do you realize who I look like? I look like Dark Link!" "By Farore! You're right!" he exclaimed. "I can't believe that I didn't realize that sooner." I said, smacking myself on the face.

Ch. 9

That night, I had a dream. There was a girl in a white dress, and she was talking to me. "You have all the tools to defeat him and reform him." She said. I couldn't see her face, but I could tell she was smiling. "Defeat who?" I asked. "You will see." She said, "Is there something that you wish to ask me?" "Yes, actually. I was wondering if you could tell me if Link is going to be okay when we find this person." I asked. "You had a dream about this person, didn't you?" she asked. "Yes. I'm scared about him." I said, "I saw him die in my dream. I really hope that it wasn't a prophecy." "Let me tell you one thing." Said the girl, "Link has a way of slipping out of the woodworks in people's plans. No doubt he will get out of this close call, too." "Thank you for saying that, but it doesn't make me feel any better." I told the girl, "I doubt that anything would right now." "I will see you face to face later." Said the girl and she left. The next morning, Link walked up to me and asked, "You were talking in your sleep last night. What did you dream about?" "I don't remember." I said, Lying to him for the first time ever.

Ch. 10

The next night, I had another dream, a dream that seemed to be a reality. I was sitting in a room whose dimensions I could not know because it was too dark. I struggled against the ropes that were binding me. "I've told you what you want to know, So why don't you let me go?" I said, angry. It was the crimson eye man from my other dream. "You have outlived your usefulness!" he yelled at me, and he drove his sword through my back up to the hilt. I collapsed on the floor. Then I woke up. I looked up. The crimson eye man was standing over me! "Dark Link!" I gasped. Summoning my courage despite the fact that I was nearly frozen with fear, I screamed, "Link! Help me!" at the top of my lungs. "He can't hear you scream." Dark Link said coolly, his voice as cold and sharp as steel, "He will find you though…I'll make sure of that." He tied me up and carried me out the window. My head hit a branch as we left the castle and knocked me out. When I woke up, we were at Lake Hylia. I didn't know why or how, but I could feel in my very being that Link was coming. From the look on his face, Dark Link knew also. "He is coming for you." He said. "I know." I told him, "And boy, are you going to get your butt kicked when he gets here!" "Shut up girl! Unless you want your already short life to be cut even shorter!" he yelled. "He needs to go to anger management." I thought. "I feel sorry for you." I said, "Because it'll be even worse than if you didn't." Link rounded the corner. I remembered my dream. "Brianna!" Link yelled. Dark Link was behind me now, and I could feel his sword at my back. "Link! Go! R…" I stopped mid-word. Dark Link pulled his sword out of my back. The blade had blood on it up to the hilt. "Well, now I know what a shishkabob feels like." I thought as I drifted into the darkness. As I was drifting, I hit the floor of a room softly. A disembodied voice said to me, "You may rest now, young friend. You have fought valiantly." "I can't rest now!" I yelled, "I have to go and help Link!" "You must rest now." It said. "Who are you to tell me what I must and must not do?" I asked. "I am Din, goddess of power." It said. "Din, you must help. I beg you, please let me have one more chance to help Link. He'll die if I don't help him." I pleaded with the goddess. "All right. You shall have one last chance." She said, "But be warned. You cannot return from the edge between life and death to help him a second time." "Yes, Din." I said, "I will not lose him."

Meanwhile…

"You KILLED her!" Link screamed in pure fury at the shadow, "What did she ever do to you?!" Link swung wildly at the shadow as it blocked his every move. "She fell in love with you that's what!" it said back. The two exchanged blows for a while. When I woke up, I had a hole in me where dark Link had skewered me, but I was okay. I slowly stood up. "Dark Link, You will never win." I said. "What?!" yelled Dark Link, "You can't be alive! I ran you through!" "Yeah, about that. It hurt. Time for a little payback!" I said. Somehow, I had a sword. I charged at him but he threw me backward with a single blow. Then he threw a dagger at me, pinning me to the ground. I swore and said, "How am I supposed to help Link if I can't get up?" I watched helplessly as Dark Link slashed Link across the chest. "Link!" I shrieked. Link collapsed on the ground face down. I suddenly felt the strength to do anything. I pulled the dagger from me and got up. "YOU!" I screamed in fury, "YOU KILLED HIM! I'LL KILL YOU!" I charged at him and he threw me backward. I slid to a stop and suddenly a white light appeared around my hand. "WHAT'S GOING ON?" yelled Dark Link. I looked at my hand and clenched it, feeling the power that was flowing through my body now. I waved my hand, allowing the power to do its work. A warp hole appeared. I walked over to Dark Link. He looked at me with eyes that said, "What the heck are you going to do?!", as I picked him up by the collar of his tunic. "You've just lost." I said, and I tossed him through the warp hole and, with the remaining power I had left, I sealed it. Link started to get up as I collapsed and everything went black.

Ch. 11

When I woke up, I was in a room I had never seen before. Zelda and Megan were in there. "Where am I?" I asked. "You're in the castle." Said Zelda, "You gave us quite a scare when Link walked up to the castle holding you. You and he were both dripping blood. You were the worst, so he had someone see to you first." "Is Link okay?" I asked. "Yeah. He only had a few scratches, unlike you. You had a gaping hole in your chest!" exclaimed Megan. "Megan, I'm glad to see you, but can you be a little quieter? I have a horrible headache." I said. Link walked into the room. he was bandaged up fairly well. His entire chest and his left arm were covered in bandages. Injuries from the fight were what I guessed. "Thank the goddesses you're alright." he said, "The healer said that he wasn't sure you'd make it when I talked to him." "I was turned into a human shishkabob and Link had to be all chivalrous and save me. I ended up saving him." I said, trying to laugh, but it hurt too much, "Talk about ironic." I heard hysterical sobs from a place I had thought was the last place I'd ever hear them coming from. Link was bawling his eyes out. Once Zelda had coaxed him into calming down, he said, "Never s-scare me like that again! I thought I lost you." I sat up as much as I could in the layers of bandages covering my wound and hugged him. "I love you, Brianna. I have always loved you." He said, caressing my hair. When he said that, I could have started crying like he had been. "I have always loved you too, Link." I said, just before Megan shouted, "Group hug!" We all hugged until I said, "Guys! I won't get better if you break my ribs!" "Sorry." Said Link, Megan, and Zelda in unison. "Zelda, do you have a mirror I could borrow for a moment?" I asked. "Yes. Sure you can borrow it." She said, handing me a small hand mirror. My face was almost normal, except for the fact that I still had crimson colored irises. "Link?" I asked. "Yeah?" he replied. "Ya know when Dark Link skewered me?" I asked. "I wish I could forget." Answered Link. "Well, I talked to Din right then. I begged her to let me live. She was the one who brought me back." I said. "Wow. Dark Link's own patron goddess working against him." Said Link. "I wonder." I said, "How do I get me and Megan back home now that the magic I had built up is gone?"

Ch. 12

The next day Link, Megan and I went exploring for a way back to earth. We found a cave and started to walk through it. The first room had four tunnels. There was nothing much else there. "I've never seen this place before, and I've traveled across Hyrule for years." Said Link. We took the path on the far right. There were two paths in this room. we took the path on the left. There were two paths in this room, too. "Oh great!" I yelled sarcastically, "This is like the Zora dungeon at the end of Majora's mask!" "Which path should we take, then, O expert on my life?" said Link in a mocking tone. It made me want to smack him. I grumbled something. "What's that? I can't hear you, Brianna, you need to speak up." He said in the same mocking tone. "I said I have never gotten that far in the game!" I exclaimed, "but that doesn't mean that I don't know what I'm doing." "Hey, wasn't your friend with us a while ago?" Link asked. We heard a scream. "Megan!" I yelled. We ran to where the noise came from. I stood in the center of the room to look around. Megan wasn't there. Something that had happened only once before happened again to me just then. The floor dissipated beneath me. "Link!" I screamed, freefalling. "Brianna!" Link yelled. The last glimpses of Hyrule I had were the cavern ceiling and Link, his hand outstretched towards me, looking on as I freefell into the darkness.

Ch. 13

"Uhh…Where am I?" I gasped as I opened my eyes. I heard a female voice say, "She's awake! Tell the doctor for me. I'll alert her parents." "My side hurts. And so does my head." I said, trying to keep my eyes open. I was in a hospital. My mom, dad and little sister came rushing in at that moment. "Oh, honey! We were so worried!" said My mom. "The doctor thought you wouldn't pull through for a while." Said my dad, "I'm glad to see that he was wrong." "It figures." I remarked, "I was only gone for a few months and you were already having kittens the moment I left." I laughed. "I have been worried about you since you went into that coma." Said My mom. "I was in a coma? Well that would explain about me being in the hospital." I said. "A drunk driver went off the road and hit you." My dad explained. My mom hugged me as hard as Link, Zelda and Megan combined. "Mom, you're squishing me!" I said. "Sissy, why are your eyes red?" asked my little sister. I ignored the question. About three days later, I was sent home. In my room, I felt as if someone was watching me. I decided to just let the feeling pass, but if I had looked right behind me, I would have seen, glaring at me through the window, A man whose body was a cutout of night and whose eyes were the color of freshly spilled blood, lacking both iris and pupil.

**The**

**End**

… **Or is it?**


	2. a little afterword

To my readers,

Alright, First off, I'd like to say that this is not an actual chapter, just a little explanation session. Particularly because I've gotten a review that said this fic was very Mary Sue-ish and too short. There's a few reasons for this.

First off, this fic was the ABSOLUTE first fic I'd ever written, EVER. And I actually wrote it five years ago. It is not really a good representation of my style of writing now because of that fact. Since I haven't stopped writing, my style has changed and the fics I work on now are much longer. Take Shadows of a Life Gone By, for instance. It's immense already and I'm not even half done!

Secondly, I want people to realize that this fic, and the two other fics that follow it, are indeed very Mary Sue-ish. I wrote these as a middle school student. I used them so that I could interact with these characters through my OC. Is that really a crime? I ask you people, what's wrong with wanting to meet your childhood idols (as Link was for me) through fanfiction? Especially when you are trying to stay true to the character themself? (Which I was. Link may have seemed OOC for a little bit, but as far as my version of Link goes, he wasn't.)

So that's my explanation for why these fics are so short and Mary Sue-ish. I wrote them when I was just beginning, and I just wrote what I wanted to write at that 's really not much explanation other than that. And I am going to stop before this turns into a rant. But please don't review to tell me it's Mary Sue-ish. I already know.

Thank you for taking the time to hear my explanation, and I hope you have a good day.

InigoShadow92


End file.
